


Everybody Knows [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steppin' out, everyone can see my face</i><br/>All the things I can't erase from my life, everybody knows<br/>Standin' out so you won't forget my name<br/>That's the way we play this game of life, everybody knows
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows [FANVID]

Music: Everybody Knows by The Dixie Chicks

Hutch POV

Secret Santa 2013 vid for Verlaine. This was another new song to me, and I truly grew to love it as I made it. Verlaine had talked about it on her LJ a couple of years prior, wishing she had the ability to make a vid to this song, using it to tell the story of Hutch's forced heroin addiction and how he handled druggie incidents while working, after "The Fix".

DOWNLOAD: [Everybody Knows](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Everybody_Knows_SS.mpg)


End file.
